one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hibari vs. Hana
The Round of 32 continues as Hibari of Senran Kagura (nominated by Finnmcmissilecar) fights Hana from Fire Emblem (nominated by Bloodstarz22)! Who will win Round Two? The Noble Ninja or the Female Samurai? A special thank you to Simbiothero for this thumbnail. Introduction Hibari smiles as she walks away and deeper into the forest, until a large rainbow mushroom cloud. This forced the Noble Ninja to charge out of the forest. She soon found herself towards the site of the explosion. A smoke of what used to be a village is now a wasteland full of rubble. As she walked through, she saw a dress and a ladies head. Hibari pulled the lady and tried to get her conscious again. Hibari: Come on! Wake up!! Who did this to you? Despite her best effort, Hibari was soon going to continue on her way until a sword was drawn near her face. ???: Halt! Hibari: What? Who are you? ???: The name is Hana, but you under arrest for attempting to kill this lady. Hibari: This is a misunderstanding. Hana: Silence Hibari soon realized that she could not talk her way out of this and readies for combat. LIVE OR LET DIE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Sentinel Battle Theme) 60 Hibari charges at Hana and begins to punch her, but she deflects all the blows with her katana. Catching Hibari’s fists, she punches her face, causing her to flinch, and follows it with a headbutt and a kick to the jaw. 51 As Hibari recovers, Hana is no longer there. She stands confused, when Hana appears behind her out of nowhere and slashes her in the back of the head before seemingly disappearing. As she staggers forward, she appears in front of her, grabbing her head and bringing it down, kneeling her in the face. She vanishes, and fire comes around her. As a shocked Hibari looks on, she transforms the slash into several others, and punches her with enough force to leave a giant crater. 45 Hibari prepares to stomp on her head before Hana summersault behind her. As she turns to see her, the Hibari turns back to normal, and shoots projectiles at her. Hibari waves her hands and the projectiles are dispelled, but Hana runs into her. Hana kicks Hibari twice before impaling her with her katana. After a short hop into the air, she shadow kicks her into the ground and shoots a dark blast at her. 36 Hibari gets up and kicks the beast beyond the horizon and Hana waves her katana. With a swing, the surrounding ruins are shattered, and she charges after Hibari barely dodges. While she cuts some of the slashes, she is not fast enough to block them all, and is struck several times. Hana snaps her and Hibari collapses, where Hana runs up and kicks her back. Hana shoots an arrow, which Hibari barley dodges. 32 Hibari charges towards Hana, her body spinning around like a blade, and knocks her back before she picks him up. Hibari then throws Hana like an arrow into the ground. With a charge of her sword, she shoots a blast towards Hibari, but she blocks it and picks her up before piledriving her into the ground. She tries to hit her, but with a flick of his wrist her katana rises to block her attack. Hibari looks confused before a posionic blast hits her from nowhere. 20 Hana conjures up a tornado sucking Hibari into the air. As she gasps for breath, she punches her twice and stab with her sword, Hibari is infested with poisonous cuts. Hana slashes Hibari a couple times before she punch her with an explosion, she brings Hibari to the ground. As Hibari lies on the ground. Convinced her opponent is defeated, she turns to leave. She stops when she senses Hibari standing behind her, but is too late to block a kick to the face. 14 Hibari and her pet gives Hana a severe beatdown from the front and the back. As she falls to her knees, she grabs her by the head and throws her up. The rabbit then appears above Hana and kicks her down. 10 Hana then tries to block the kick. Soon a large crack can be heard as her katana shatters into several pieces. 6 Hibari then hits her in the face as she slams into the hard ground leaving a large crater. K.O!!! Hibari smiles as she walks away from the fallen samurai. She soon looked at Princess Daisy and put them both next to each other. Hibari: I will be back for you two I promise. Hibari then went on the rooftop of a building and leaped away from them. Results ???: Don’t worry, Hibari. 26 combatants are standing, and once it hits sixteen, all of you will be rejuvenated. You all need to be less destructive. I guess you will only make it more of a pain to clean up. This melee’s winner is Hibari. (Cues Senran Kagura Estival Versus OST - Hibari is Hi-ba-ri!) Winning Combatant: Hibari: 11 Hana: 3 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Also check out my friends TheOneLegend's Outsiders Tournament, click here!!Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Female fights Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:John1Thousand